


Taste You

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Din is a Tease, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Some Fingering and Din wants a taste, The Helmet Stays On, a first kiss (of a kind), dirty yet soft, implied/referenced creampies, unprotected sex (please be safe irl and wrap it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After many a pleasurable encounter with your Mandalorian, Din surprises you with a new request that is simultaneously dirty yet so very touching.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	Taste You

This wasn’t the first time Din had teased you for an extended amount of time with cockwarming. Sat in his lap, as the stars shimmered past beautiful, but now merely a backdrop you barely saw. Instead, your focus was the feel of your Mandalorian’s cock, so thick and hot and throbbing in you. Focused on how his hands hold and tease and grasp at the flesh of your stomach, thighs, and breasts — the gloves abandoned some time ago along with most of his beskar. The helmet, of course, stayed on.

Sometimes, like today, he made you wait patiently before letting you come, teasing until you were a whimpering and needy mess. While other times he made it a game to see how many times he can get you to come around his cock, overstimulating you until your orgasms milk his own peak from him. Either way, you know this ends with Din filling you further with his cum.

Today had been one of the slowest, longest teasing sessions you both have had.

After having edged you to just the very precipice of bliss, he would pull back the touches just before the coil could snap. You had lost count of how many times Din had done this dance with your body

It was scary really, how well he knew you. Din understood your body and your limits, how to string you out without truly ever making you feel like you needed to tap out. He knew just how to play you and make you sing without breaking you. And you knew that no matter how long you both played that Din would make sure you were always thoroughly and properly fucked.

Din’s thumb left your aching clit, once again, letting you take in huge gulping breaths to steady yourself. He murmured praises at how good you were doing for him how good you feel as you clenched and trembled for him.

You whined as Din held you tightly to his chest, his grip kept you from squirming too much. Kept you from being able to grind down on his cock as your body automatically tried to find some kind of relief from the pleasure that he had let built up again. It is almost unbearable, a burning up from the inside you wanted to grasp with both hands, yet you waited for Din to give you his permission to do so.

Din shushed you, a warm hand coming up to trail up the length of your neck. He held you there, firm but not tight. His hand is just a constant reminder that your Mando has you, making sure you know that he has you.

“Doing so well for me,” he praised. “Can you be good for me a little longer, my sweet girl? You can be good for just a little longer right?”

You let out a shaky sigh, even as you preen at his words and your eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, “Yeah, I can be good for you, Din. But please, please, Din, I want to cum on your cock.”

“I know cyar’ika, and you will,” he promised, his voice deep and crackled through his helmet as he softly nuzzled into your hair as if he wasn’t wearing it.

His hand trailed down from your neck to your belly, lingering a moment before dipping even lower.

“But I want to taste you first.”

Your mind, full of the white buzzing of pleasure, is confused for a moment.

What did he mean? Taste you? He had the helmet on, that wasn’t an option was it? Maker, you weren’t even sure if you would taste good to him, what if he found the taste and smell of your arousal disgusting?

All those worries escaped your mind as soon as you felt his broad fingers ghosting right around your aching clit. Instead, he drug them over the soaked folds that were currently strained around the thickness of his cock wedged deep and pulsing inside you.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he hissed out as his hand felt just how stuffed you were on his cock, teasing you as he gathered up some of your creamy slick. “I don’t know how you fit me so perfectly, sweet girl, but it’s like you were made for me and my cock.”

You keened at his words, one of your hands flew back to hold onto his broad shoulder to ground yourself as your pussy clutched him tight.

Din’s now wet hand came to squeeze your thigh comfortingly as he watched you try not to wriggle in his lap. You were trying so hard to be good for him, after all, he promised he would fuck you if you behaved, promised that you would get to come. And Din always kept his word.

Only when your heavy pants started to ease did his hand come up and you realized what he is doing.

You craned your head in wonder, watching his weathered and scarred hand, glistening wet with your slick, disappear under the silver and black of his helmet.

The moment was so quiet you could hear as he sucked your juices from his fingers, the sounds slipping from under the helmet. It was too quiet for the voice modulator to pick up and distort. It was one of the very few moments you felt you’d heard Din unfiltered and that hit you deep in the chest as he hummed a soft pleased sound around his own digits.

His fingers made a quiet pop as he removed him from his mouth and then his helmet, his now spit wet fingers to drag your head in closer to press his helmeted forehead against your own. The metal was cool and grounding against your warm dewy one with this Mandalorian kiss.

“You taste even better than I ever fucking imagined, ner cyare,” he purred. “Do you think you can get more for me with your pretty fingers?”

Trembling slightly from the overwhelming fire burning in your brain, you nodded and did as he asked, covering your own fingers with your arousal. Your fingertips, perhaps not so accidentally, brushed over some of his cock that was exposed between the straining lips of your pussy. The teasing touch caused him to growl a slight warning.

You left off teasing, for the moment, but you were apparently moving too slow.

Din grabbed your wrist and brought it up himself before pausing, letting you be the one to slip your hand under his helmet for the first time.

You both whimpered as your fingers brushed up slick against a warm, stubbly chin. But you didn’t linger there very long, slowly searched higher for his mouth.

When you found his lips though, you could have cried. The soft plushness of them was slightly chapped but that didn’t matter at all when he oh so softly pressed a kiss. The first physical kiss he had ever given you, and it was to your fingertips covered in slick.

It could have or perhaps should have been debauched, dirty even. But it wasn’t.

Instead, it was one of the softest and loving moments you had ever felt. Your heart full to bursting from the whirling of feelings inside you even as he pressed one, two more kisses to your skin before his hot mouth opened and drew your fingers inside. His tongue wet and gentle, he swirled it around your digits, sucking until you felt the seal of suction and the careful scrap of his teeth.

You didn’t know how long you both sat there like that, you still on his throbbing cock while Din sucked off every little taste of you that he could from your hand and yet he still didn’t seem able to let your touch go from his face, from his mouth, now that he finally had felt it. But it didn’t matter, you both had all the time in the galaxy.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from @whataenginerd sent in to my tumblr writing blog. This is a slightly edited version of my original response to their ask <3


End file.
